Missed Adventure
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: ONESHOT Takes place between TBR and TSR. Sokka recounts his and Zuko's adventure at the Boiling Rock to the rest of the Gaang. Slight Maiko if you squint real hard.


1**I made a story like this in another fandom, and after I watched TBR, it gave me this idea. I...kind of procrastinated, though. Hehe...**

**Oh, and let's say that a day passed between TBR and TSR, 'kay?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. It belongs to Nickelodeon.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After a good night's sleep, everyone gathered around for breakfast. Katara was feeling overwhelmed and excited to have her dad out of prison.

"Hey, Dad, where's everyone else in the invasion?" Katara asked. Haru, The Duke, and Teo perked up.

"They're in a prison near the palace." Hakoda answered. "I was at the Boiling Rock because they singled me out as their leafder."

Suki nodded. "Same with me. The Kyoshi warriors are there, too."

"The Prison Tower." Zuko explained. "Political criminals and some war prisoners are kept there."

"I'm more interested in what actually happened at the Boiling Rock." Toph piped up. She looked at Sokka. "So what made you decide to go?"

"Well..." Sokka started to explain. He sighed. "Since I failed at the invasion...I kind of felt like it was my fault. I mean, the invasion _was_ my idea."

Katara closed her eyes, sighed, then opened them. "Sokka, no one blames you for the invasion failure."

"Yeah." Aang added. "Did _you_ tell Azula about the invasion?"

"No..." Sokka admitted. "I told the Earth King, though."

Um...Sokka, by any chance, did you tell the Earth King not to tell anyone about it? Even to your 'Kyoshi warrior' friends?" Zuko asked.

"No...why?" Sokka looked at Zuko.

"Because the Earth King told Azula about it when he thought she and her friends were the Kyoshi warriors." Zuko replied.

Sokka's mouth dropped open. He then slapped his forehead. "Aaaaaaarrrrggggggggggh! I can't believe this! I can't believe...oh my God! Can he be ANY more naive?!"

"Well, considering Long Feng controlled him his whole life..." Toph said. "Anyway, enough of that crap. Tell us what happened at the boiling Rock, Sokka!"

Sokka tok a deep breath and got comfortable. All eyes were on him. "Okay...so the other day I snuck to Appa's saddle intending to fly him to the Rock. Zuk surprised the hell out of me . I half-expected him to stop me, but instead, he suggested we take his war balloon. It was a pretty awkward ride. We talked about the clouds, our first girlfriends-"

"Wait...Zuko had a girlfriend?" Katara asked, surprised.

"Is that so surprising?" Zuko raised his eyebrow at her.

"Actually, yes." Katara answered. "Who was it?"

"Mai."

"The knife thrower?" Katara raised an eyebrow.

"Yep."

Katara nodded slowly. "Well, I can definately imagine you two together." She said sincerely.

Sokka continued. "Anyway, so the Boiling Rock is an island inside of a volcano between here and the Fire Nation. It's impossible to escape from it since it's on a boiling lake. We crash-landed, because the balloon didn't work anymore under the steam of the lake."

"That's how the war balloon got destroyed?" Katara asked.

Sokka nodded. "So, we snuck into the prison and found a closet full of spare guard uniforms. Zuko and I disguised ourselves as guards. We heard there was a scuffle in the yard the next morning. That's when we met Chit Sang."

"Was he the cause of the scuffle or something?" Haru asked.

"No." Chit Sang spoke up. "It was actually a guard who lives for and loves picking on prisoners."

"Oh."

"Yeah. The guard provoked Chit Sang and made him firebend. Firebending is prohibited at the Rock. The punishment for that is to be thrown into a cooler, a sealed metal container sealed to keep cold air in." Sokka explained. "Zuko and I got separated, because the guard told me to help take Chit Sang in. I met the warden a little later."

"Was he as pathetic as the Warden on the Earthbender prison rig?" Haru asked, smirking.

"Actually, no." Sokka replied. "The warden atr the Rock was pretty intelligent. And butt-ugly. I thought he was a woman at first."

Everyone laughed at that. Sokka continued. "Anyway, Zuko and I met back up, and he told me that he asked around the guard lounge if there were any Water Tribe prisoners, and he found out there weren't any. But, we discovered Suki was there!"

"Wow, you lucked out!" Toph commented.

Sokka nodded. "She and I met up in her cell. Zuko was covering for me, but he got caught and arrested."

"Geez!" Aang exclaimed. "How'd you get out of _that_ one?"

"Well, I came up with an escape plan, which was to use the cooler as a boat to get us across the boiling water, but some of the prisoners- Chit Sang and hios friend and girlfriend- got inbvolved..."

"I...used prt of the cooler as a paddle..." Chit Sang admitted sheepishly.

"Yeah. I would've gone too, but Zuko and I overheard two guards talking about new prisoners arriving the next morning. I wanted to take the chance of Dad being one of the prisoners." Sokk looked at Katara for her reaction. Katara nodded in understanding. Sokka smiled. "Anyway, turns out Dad was on the gondola. After getting Suki and Zuko back to their cells, I met up with Dad and we came up with another escape plan. After telling Zuko and Suki to meet me in the yard the next hour, I found out that Chit Sang told the Warden that a guy disguised as a guard came up with the cooler escape plan."

"Well, crap!" Toph exclaimed.

"I know!" Sokka replied. "But, he didn't tell the Warden _I_ did it. He put the blame on the bully guard."

Toph laughed. "That's karma!"

"Yep!" Sokka chuckled. "So, Zuko, I never asked: why did those guards want to take you somewhere?"

"Because they were in love with me." Zuko said sarcastically. Everyone stared at him. Zuko sighed. "If you must know, the warden is Mai's uncle. He must have told her I was there, and she wanted to talk to me."

"What about?" Katara wondered.

"I broke up with her because I didn't want to drag her into the mess I was in." Zuko explained. "Everyone in the Fire Nation thinks I'm a traitor. I didn't want to face her when I left, so I left her a note."

"WHAT?!" Katara and Suki shrieked. The boys jumped.

"Zuko, you moron!" Katara exclaimed. "That is the worst possible way to break up with someone!"

"Well, how else was I supposed to?" Zuko shot back. "Anyway, I never meant to hurt her!"

"Did you tell her that?"

"Yes, and she was still pissed." Zuko sighed heavily.

"Can I continue my story now?" Sokka asked after a long pause.

"Yes." Katara, Zuko, Toph, and Aang all said simultaneously.

"Good. Now..." Sokka continued. "Starting a riot was surprisingly easy. All Chit Sang had to do was yell 'RIOT!'."

"Wow." Katara said, amazed.

"Our next step in the plan was to kidnap the warden." Sokka explained. "If we kidnapped the warden, then there was no way the guards will cut the lines."

"That was smart!" Aang said.

"Thanks! Anyway, Azula and Ty Lee showed up which complicated things." Sokka continued. "Zuko, Suki, and I fought both of them."

"Did you win this time?" Toph half-joked. Katara, Aang, and Suki all glared at her.

"Our battle did not have an outcome, actually." Sokka said. "The warden broke free of his bindings and ordered his men to cut the line."

"Geez!" Katara exclaimed.

"I know!" Sokka responded. "We thought we were done for. Azula and Ty Lee managed to jump onto another gondola that was floating towards the main yard. The guards almost cut the line completely, but guess who stopped them."

"Who?" Aang asked eagerly.

"Mai."

"_Mai?!_" Katara exclaimed. "But she's Azula's best friend! One of them, at least."

"Well, apparently, Zuko's more likable." Sokka poked Zuko's side.

"Something you said must have made her want to save you." Aanhg said to Zuko.

"I guess so." Zuko agreed. Her stared into space. Mai helped them all escape. But why? And what are the consequences? Death? Jail? He hopes she's okay...

"Man, that was some adventure." Aang smiled.

"So, did anything exciting happen here?" Sokka asked Katara, Aang, and Toph.

THE END

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**...**

**REVIEW! -runs-**


End file.
